


Monster Recruit

by TheDandyCrickette



Series: The Whumpening (Whumptober 2019) [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Gems, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, post-Malachite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDandyCrickette/pseuds/TheDandyCrickette
Summary: After Malachite, Jasper is lost. That is, until she stumbles upon an old casualty of the war.





	Monster Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Isolation

If Malachite was torture, losing her may as well have been destruction. After confronting Lapis Lazuli on that pathetic human vessel and being punted over the horizon like her obvious mass and strength were nothing, Jasper was lost. Literally and figuratively. Earth had changed significantly since she had fought there in the war and it was almost impossible to get her bearings. The landmarks that guided her battalion through the wilds were gone, the old cities were gone or else built over and engorged. And with the wreckage of her ship, all of Homeworld’s tech was gone.

She climbed tall trees and mountains and from there launched herself hundreds of feet into the air with her powerful quartz legs to survey the landscape. She got her hands on a primitive earthling map and intimidated some farmers into telling her where on the map she was. Once she knew, she still had no plan.

There was no way to report back to Yellow Diamond. And even if she could, there was no way she could show her face on Homeworld again after this disaster mission. After what she’d done and failed to do.

A spot of hope, of purpose, came with its own flood of disgust and renewed dismay.

In what the organics were calling the Gulf of Mexico, something stalked her through the kelp forests as she trudged her way across the ocean’s floor. Something non-organic.

It didn’t take long to coax the thing, a hard-shelled yellow beast with heavy claws and a yellow gem on it’s back, out of hiding into an open attack. As soon as Jasper saw the gem she recognized a citrine. A horrifically mutated citrine. If this was what happened to the gems who spent too long on Earth then no wonder the empire had abandoned this cursed planet. Looking at the beast made Jasper sick.

However, fighting it gave her an idea. The monstrosity acted on instinct, but it was clearly intelligent. A superior quartz like Jasper could utilize that. So Rose Quartz had her little off-color army. Jasper could do that. There must have been hundreds of feral, misformed gems on Earth and under Jasper’s leadership they could make a daunting army.

Jasper made short work of the former-citrine and carried its gem with her as she trudged on in search of a place to base her new operation. Each time the creature tried to take form, Jasper crushed its light out until it retreated back into the gem.

Rose Quartz wouldn’t know what hit her.


End file.
